In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. The inventor expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
There are several stringed instruments, and each have a unique sound. However, no one stringed instrument can provide access to the distinct range of sounds of one or more of these stringed instruments in the manner of the present invention. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stringed instrument in accordance with the present invention that provides access to one or more sounds of other stringed instruments in one instrument.